


Ghost Whisperer

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Ghost Whisperer AU, M/M, Tv series crossover, What?? Idk..., ghost - Freeform, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Nico di Angelo. I'm engaged. I live in a small town, and I own an antique shop. I might be just like you. Except from the time I was little boy I knew I could talk to the dead. Earthbound spirits, my sister used to call them. They are stuck here because they have some unfinished business, and they come to me for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this au while I was watching the tv show Ghost whisperer after I read ToA... little info about it:
> 
> Will is paramedic
> 
> Nico can talk to the spirits and has an antique shop
> 
> Hazel is applying for colleges
> 
> Frank works for Nico at the antique shop
> 
> Leo is a fire fighter and Will's friend
> 
> Reyna is a police officer and Will and Nico's friend
> 
> Piper is a wedding planer
> 
> Jason is a college professor that aids Nico with crossing spirits over
> 
> Percy and Annabeth are married for 3 years now
> 
> Will, Jason, Reyna and Hazel are the only ones who know about Nico's gift

My name is Nico di Angelo. I'm engaged. I live in a small town, and I own an antique shop. I might be just like you. Except from the time I was little boy I knew I could talk to the dead. Earthbound spirits, my sister used to call them. They are stuck here because they have some unfinished business, and they come to me for help. 

Will and I were looking over our wedding invitations.

"So if we invite all of your family, we would have to rent out bigger venue." I teased Will who just stuck out his tongue at me.

"Have you decided who's your best man going to be?" Will asked as he hugged me from behind. 

I could feel his breath and warmth around me, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. 

"As a matter of fact I did." I turned around to face him. His beautiful sparkling blue eyes were shining. I love getting lost in them so much. "Jason," I could see Will trying to hide his shock, biting his lips, his eyes darting away from me. I let out a laugh. "Will be pissed, that I chose Hazel to walk me down the aisle."

Will laughed, and it was best sound I ever heard in my life. He kissed me, I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Sadly he pulled away too quickly. 

"So the list?" Will said, "We have to invite our families and friends."

I rolled my eyes, "Says Mr Popular. How are we going to fit them all in that small space." 

"Come on, Nico. That place is enough for fifty people at least." 

I smirked and turned away from my fiance. I picked up the list of people he wanted to be at our wedding. My hands became numb. I couldn't breathe. Room around me was flooded with icy cold water. I could feel water going into my lungs. Will grabbed me by my biceps, and turned me towards him. I gasped for air. 

"-ico? Nico!" 

"I'm fine." 

"Ghost thing again?" he asked. I only nodded. He asked me if I wanted to talk about the vision, but I refused. 

"You'll be late for your shift." I argued. Will looked at me as if he wasn't sure if he could leave me alone.

"You will look over my guest list." He kissed me again, "Call me if you need me." 

After he had left for work, I looked over the list of names he wanted to invite. His family, his friends from work. 

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Leo Valdez, Malcom Pace.

All the names I could put a face to. Will even wanted to invite some of our friends from the summer camp where we met.

Grover Underwood, Cecil Markowich, Lou Ellen.

I could've spent hours remincing about the times we spent with each person on the list. But then a flood of memories came crushing down on me. Sea green eyes smiling at me, calling me to join him in a game of capture the flag against his girlfriend. 

Percy Jackson.

Long time ago I had a crush on him, but it was more of a hero worship than an actual crush. Will knew about how I felt about Percy. I wasn't surprised that Will wanted to invite Percy to our wedding. He was the one who introduced us, indirectly. Percy told me about the camp he stayed at over summer, and how much he loved it there. Partly because of my crush, and partly because I was curious to see for myself this amazing camp, I followed Percy there, and met the most amazing guy I've ever known-my soon to be husband. Besides Will and I were both invited to Percy's wedding three years ago. I was bothered by my vision of being drowned. But without the spirit showing themselves to me, I could only guess what the vision meant. It didn't help that I knew how much Percy loved water. Did something happened to him? I couldn't be sure. I put the list down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to have ghosts around whispering my customers interest. Speaking to the dead and appearing normal is never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might bring back every dead character as a ghost for this fic...

The shop I owned was never too busy, but it attracted few customers. Enough for me to need and afford a helping hand. As Frank worked the cash register I re stalked some dolls that had just arrived this morning. Personally the dolls gave me nightmares, but they keep selling so I didn't complain. Frank is a good employee. He never asks any questions about me spacing out or talking to myself. I could sense that he was curious as to why I keep spacing out so frequently, but he is too afraid to ask. And truth be told, I don't know what I would say to him if he ever gathers up the courage. The bell I hung up in front of the door rang. I recognised the footsteps before I heard her voice. She was bouncing excitedly. 

"He's in the back." Frank said. 

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" Hazel jumped towards me. She was beaming with excitement. Despite being related, Hazel and I looked nothing alike. People liked to joke that I look like a vampire, pale skin, dark hair and fascination with antiques. Hazel was beautiful. She had smile that could light up a room, golden eyes to match her sparkling artistic personality. I smiled at my sister as she held up an envelope to her face. "Look what just came in!" 

"Did you open it?" I asked putting down the last doll on the shelf. 

Hazel shook her head, "No. I wanted to open it with you!" 

I was touched. I nodded, and watched her rip open the envelope. She stopped and handed me her acceptance letter. "I can't do it. You read it!" 

I took out the paper from the envelope and unravelled it. I made a grimace and Hazel gasped. 

"I'm sorry, Hazel, " she didn't even let me finish. She snatched the paper from my hands. When she read it she hit me in the chest. I laughed. 

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack, you jerk!" 

"You got in!" I grinned.

She smiled, her golden eyes sparkled with glee. "I got in!" She repeated those words and jumped towards the cash register. Hazel prouldy showed her acceptance letter to Frank. Frank congratulated her. She skipped out of the store repeating those three words over and over again.

"She's really something," I said. Frank absentmindedly nodded before catching himself and jolted upwards as if I was a drill Sargent. Small part of me loved making people like Frank nervous. Frank is 19, when he isn't working he is at school studying to become a vet. He is rather large for his age, a head over me. 

Store was almost empty, besides Frank and I there was a young couple browsing. My smile disappeared when I noticed a girl in her teens looking at the couple. The girl looked as if she wanted to reach out to them. She turned towards me, confused. 

"You can see me?" 

I quickly turned to Frank ignoring the girl. I told him to help the couple. He raised his eyebrow, like he was questioning what came over me.

"I saw you! You can see me! Don't ignore me. Please, you have to help me." The ghost of the girl screamed and pleaded. She was now standing right in front of me, wherever I looked. I slipped to the back, sure that the ghost followed me. 

"I know you can see me! Stop ignoring me!" the ghost screamed. 

"Yes, I can see you." I said when I was sure I was out of earshot. 

The ghost of the girl looked pleased that I wasn't ignoring her anymore. Her hair was dark, and she looked beautiful even if her purple prom dress was covered in blood. 

"What's your name?" I asked. 

"Selina. That woman out there, with red bandana, she's...she was my date to the prom." Selina looked sad. "She needs to stop blaming herself for what happened to me." 

"What happened?" 

"We were at our prom. She got in a fight with some guy over the parking space, it was a silly argument, really. I got tired of their fighting and went to the dance by myself." She touched her bloody dress, "The car came out of no where. Some drunk kid from the dance got behind the wheel." Selina looked at me, her eyes pleading for help, "Tell Clarisse, she couldn't have known. Tell her she needs to stop blaming herself." 

I went back out, pretending I didn't just have a chat with a ghost. Frank was showing off some dream catchers to the couple. Clarisse, the woman with the red bandana around her neck, looked scary, but I could sense her heartache. Selina apeared by her side trying to touch her face. Then she looked at me, expecting me to do something. If Clarisse was alone it would have made my job easier. But when was talking to dead easy. I smiled and went up to the group. I made an excuse for Frank to show Clarisse's friend some sketchbooks we had, while I took Clarisse to see our collection of throwing knives. Sometimes it's good having a ghost around to whisper the interest of my customers into my ear. When I got Clarisse alone, I started asking some basic small talk questions, edging her towards the prom night. Selina was nagging me to hurry, which wasn't really helpful. Clarisse shut down at mere mention of the prom night, I got a clue why. Selina looked heartbroken watching the woman she loved suffer. I gathered up everything I had. 

"It wasn't your fault." I said in a low voice so that only Clarisse would hear. "You should stop blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault."

"What?" Clarisse raised her eyebrows. Selina looked worried. 

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Clarisse turned hostile. She gave me the most intense death stare. "What the hell do you know?"

I looked at Selina for help. 

"Tell her she has a smile that can ward off monsters, and a stare that can kill dracons!" Selina urged me. 

I repeated what Selina told me, and I watched Clarisse softening. Like she lost all will to fight.

"How did you?" 

"Tell her I loved her, and that she must let me go. I am gone now." Selina cried and she touched Clarisse's cheek, "She will do great things. Tell her that."

I told Clarisse Selina's message to her. Clarisse seemed to believe me. She asked if I can see Selina, if she was still around. I nodded.

"Can you tell her-"

"She can hear you." I interrupted Clarisse. Clarisse looked up and held her tears back. 

"I am so sorry. I should have been there for you. I miss you so much. Me and my short temper." Clarisse bitterly smiled. Selina looked at her full of love and forgiveness. I wished Clarisse could see how much Selina loved her.

"She forgave you." I told Clarisse. 

"I love you, Selina." Clarisse said.

Selina looked behind her, what I assumed was the light. She told me to tell Clarisse she loved her back, and she walked into the light peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few hours of piece and normal socialisation with living people is all I ask for

I was making dinner, while Hazel was talking excitedly to her friends about what their college lives are gonna be over the phone. I was just about to call Will to check if he was coming for dinner, when my cellphone buzzed. I smiled at the caller ID.

"I was just about to call you," I said into the phone. 

"Awww you thought about me. " the annoying voice of Will's fire fighter friend came from the other end. I could hear Will asking Leo to give him back his phone. 

"Can I talk to Will?" 

Leo laughed. I imagined Will trying to reach for the phone, but Leo dunking down out of his reach. Hazel came up from behind me and took a piece of tomato.

"Your significant annoyance told me you were cooking." I could hear Will in the background telling Leo to stop, "And he also invited me over." 

"He invited you over?" I repeated slowly. 

"Who invited who over?" Hazel asked me, as she took another piece of tomato. 

"Yeah. In case you burn something. " I could hear a rustling of the phone. I waited for few seconds to hear Will's cheery voice. "Hey, sunshine!" I could hear Leo in the background asking if Will was in trouble. 

"Will. You know Reyna is coming over tonight?" 

"Yeah, I know, but he will behave. Won't you, Leo?" Leo in the background swore on his mother's grave. 

"Who's coming over?" Hazel asked me again, listening in on my conversation.

I held up a finger to Hazel, "Remember last time when those two were together in a room? Leo almost burnt down a house." 

In the background, Leo yelled something in his defence. 

"I remember clearly. I was in that house. But listen, I was thinking we could get them together. Make them be civilised. Just before the wedding? I mean we do have to pay for any damages if they occur, and..."

"Leo's coming?" Hazel asked, I nodded.

"You couldn't give me a heads up?" I sighed, "Fine, he can come over. BUT no cop jokes, no hitting on Reyna or asking for Hilla's number. I'll talk to Reyna."

"Thank you. We'll be there in... half an hour or so." 

"Can you stop by the store, on your way. I think I forgot my charger in the back." 

"Yeah, no problem. Love you."

"Love you too." 

After the line went dead, I dialed Reyna to tell her what to expect. Hazel helped me with the salad. Reyna was first to arrive. Her hair was braided to the side, she still had her badge around her neck and her police issued guns around her waist. 

"Hi, Nico, Hazel. Are Will and imp here yet or?" 

"Still on their way." Hazel said. She was bouncing on the heels of her feet. Reyna noticed and smiled at her, "I hear congratulations are in order. Hazel, I am so proud of you!" The two girls hugged. Hazel squealed into the hug. 

Will and Leo arrived few minutes later. Will picked Hazel up and twirled her around. Leo awkwardly congratulated her with a fist bump. Leo and Reyna behaved, civilsed. Leo refrained from telling stupid cop jokes, Reyna didn't poke fun at fire fighters. Most of the dinner the two pretended they weren't a cop and a fire fighter. The conversation revolved mostly around Hazel's college and our wedding plans. Will gave me a reassuring smile from across the table. I was content at that moment. My sister got into college of her choice. I was having dinner with my fiance and best friend, and also my fiance's close friend. We were having fun, drinking whine, telling jokes. All that normal stuff. And of course right then is a perfect time for a ghost to send me a message. 

I felt cold and numb. I dropped my whine glass, spilling the red whine on the table and floor. I had the same feeling of being alone and cold like when I had the vision of being drowned. Then I saw a clear symbol infront of me. It was like a deformed F. When I came to all eyes were on me. Hazel, Will and Reyna gave me a look, silently asking if I saw something. I didn't want to talk about ghosts infront of Leo so I quickly made a joke about my clumsy fingers, and excused myself to fetch a cloth. Hazel followed me. 

"Nico? Are you okay?", she asked once the kitchen doors were closed. 

"Yeah. Can you find me a pen and something to write on? " I asked her. She nodded and quickly got me what I needed. I drew the symbol I saw and put the piece of paper in my pocket, making a mental note to go to Jason first thing in the morning. 

When I went back out, I could tell Will and Reyna wanted to question what I've seen. Will had gotten all the glass pieces and threw them away. Reyna knew about my ability when I started showing up at the police station, either to look for information about gruesome murders, or to point them into a direction where they could find a body. At first she tought I was playing to her fear of ghosts, but she came around. Now that we were best friends she was less afraid of the afterlife. 

When they were leaving Leo promised me he would organise an awesome bachelor party for me and/or Will, if we'd give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted Leo and Reyna to show off their job rivalry, but the more I thought about it the more obvious it became that they would both put out their differences if they were asked to do so...but I still want to do that!!!! 
> 
> Can you guess who the main ghost is to the story? 
> 
> Please comment, give kudos and tell me what you guys think!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions than answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is my baby and Piper is my queen

I woke up to the proof that there is such a thing as a God. Will's bare back were magnificent, like someone cheswalwd in all the muscles and created a master piece.I was urged to touch it, to run my fingers across his muscles. Like I expected Will jolted away from me.

"Jesus, Neeks." He turned around, his eyes still closed.He cupped my hands and led them to his mouth to kiss them."Your hands are so so cold."

I wanted to stay in this moment forever. But I made plans for the day, and staying in bed was not part of it. 

"Nuh. Stay." Will wrapped his hands around me so I couldn't move. 

"I have to go." 

"But it's my day off." Will slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me, "You look beautiful."

"I have to see Jason before his lecture." I kissed Will, "Don't forget, we have cake tasting in the afternoon. And remember to send out invitations." 

Will laid on his back, looking at me with his blue eyes. It took everything in my being not to jump him right then. 

"I could make you breakfast in bed. Want anything?"

"You." 

I rolled my eyes, "You're getting scrambled eggs, mister." 

Hazel was asleep on the couch, her laptop on the floor. I picked up her laptop and gently placed it on a table. I covered sleeping Hazel with a blanket. Hazel and I shared the apartment for few years now. Will moved in after we got engaged. Will and I are planning to move out and move into our own house after the wedding. I made breakfast for Will and I, and Will decided he was ready to get out of bed. We talked a little about our plans for the day. Will asked about the ghostly visions, but I told him even I can't make sense of it. 

I met Jason outside the college campus, where he teaches. His glasses were in his hair, he was drinking coffee and trying to read a newspaper. He looked ridiculous.

"Jason." Jason looked up at me squinting. I tapped my head. Jason looked up and touched up his glasses. He put on his glasses and greeted me with a grin. 

"I'm guessing you're not just here to see my pretty face."

"I need you to tell me what this is." I showed him the symbol. 

"For once I would like you to stop by without some ghost mystery on your hands." Jason took the piece of paper and examined my drawing.

Jason and I met few years ago when I needed help deciphering some clues about cultural beliefs when I was dealing with strange ghosts. All those questions I had back then were "hypothetical", and my excuse at the time was that I was researching for a book. Few months after we met I noticed a ghost hanging around him. It turned out it was his biological mother, and she wanted to reunite him with his sister. It was hard to explain that situation with a hypothetical story, so I told him about my ability. 

"It's some kind of a rune." He put the drawing in his coat poket. "I'll call you when I find out more." 

"Thank you." 

"So, have you thought about who's your best man going to be?" 

"I picked Hazel for the job." I watched Jason trying to hide his disappointment. 

"Oh. I could still throw you a bachelor party?"

"Valdez already offered, but since you know me better. Sure why not." I had a feeling I would regret this.

Jason grinned from ear to ear, "You won't regret this di Angelo." 

Frank waited for me in front of my locked store. He had two to go cups, one in each hand. When I opened the store, Frank slipped in.

"I got you coffee." He handed me a cup. 

"Uhm. Thanks." I took a sip just to be polite. "Listen, Frank, I will leave you alone to manage the store for a while. Will and I are having cake tasting around 2. Hazel might stop by to help." 

Frank's face turned red once I mentioned Hazel. He shyly nodded. I got a feeling he had a crush on Hazel, but I liked the kid, he is nice. Polite, hard working, Frank is a sweet kid. I'm rooting for him. Few customers showed up, and before I noticed it was time for me to meet Will at the bakery.

At the bakery Will was chatting with an employee there and our wedding planner. With Will's job as a paramedic, and my ghost issues, we don't have a lot of time planing our wedding so we hired Piper to handle all the planing. Piper was highly recommended. 

"There's my groom." Piper ushered me into conversation. 

Will put his hand around my waist. I had no idea what was going on, but it seemed like they were all naming flavours for the cake. To be honest I didn't care what flavour the cake we get. Piper ordered few flavours that we might like. Will and Piper were commenting on cakes with each bite. Will tried to get me to talk, but I only responded with a nod or a shrug. I had no idea what I was supposed to say about cakes. They all tasted good. Will had hard time choosing his favourite as well. It all came down to two choices, raspberry cake that Will loved, and lemon cake that Will loved. Basically I had to pick by using eenie meenie miney mo tactics. I chose lemon cake, it suited us better. Will seemed pretty pleased with my pick.

Piper and Will then discussed how many layers for the cake, how to decorate it. I wanted plain cake, no decorations what so ever. Will on the other hand had plenty ideas for decorations. Most of Will's ideas were just to commemorate our relationship, like the camp beads we wore to symbolise how we met, to our years apart when I had to travel with my dad around the world, to when we shared our first kiss. It was so sweet, I almost backed down from my plain cake. Piper, being an amazing wedding planner, created a perfect compromise. Only decoration on the cake would be flowers, yellow and orange ones, and black and grey ones. And of course on top a figurines to represent Will and me.

Jason called me just when Piper was going over the cost of the cake with us.

"So that rune you showed me this morning... Are you with Piper?" 

"Yes. And Will. About the rune?" 

"Yes. So the rune is Fehu, the rune of...Can you say hi to her for me." 

"Jason. The rune." 

"Is that Jason? Can you say hi to him for me?" Piper said from the other side. I ignored her.

"Right, so the rune stands for wealth. It was also the rune of Norse gods Frey and Freya, gods of fertility, wealth, beauty...all that fun stuff. Rune is also the symbol of cattle, measure of wealth in ancient times; now days it would be money and possessions." Jason explained, "It also stood for energy and hard work that can lead to wealth. In ancient times it was believed it can reverse poverty, health problems, bad luck." 

"Thanks, Jason." 

"Any time." I hung up the phone. Piper looked at me like a kicked puppy.

"He was in a hurry, but you should call him." I had no intentions of being the messenger of the living. When they die they can use me to say hi to anyone of their choosing. It may sound a little harsh, but if they can see and hear each other, they don't need me to pass the note like we're in 3rd grade. What Jason told me about the rune only opened more questions than it gave me answers about the ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think...leave kudos and comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM NOT DEAD???? I should write myself as a ghost in one of the chapters for Nico to interact with, because of how long my updates take... i am so sorry for the long wait, and for the crappy chapter I had few personal issues, then my phone died... enough with excuses

Weeks went by. I hadn't had any visions of the weird Fehu ghost. But that didn't stop other ghosts to stop by for a chat.

Frank was revising some hearth diseases in animals behind the counter. Despite still being on break from school, Frank never went a day without studying. I really admired how dedicated he was. He also never let his studies interfere with his job. Once the bell rings, indicating we have a customer, Frank would put his book down, smile and greet them with the friendliest face he has. I checked my watch for the time. I tapped Frank's shoulder to get his attention. 

"Closing time," I said. Frank slapped his book close and put it in his backpack. He helped me clean up a little and went home as I locked the front door.

Back home Will and Hazel were playing poker. By the looks of it, Will was losing. I hugged Will from behind to peek at his cards.

"You have a really crappy hand." I said. 

"Well there goes my bluff."Will said folding his cards as Hazel laughed like a stereotypical villain as she collected the tokens from the board. 

"Want to deal you in?" Will asked as he was shuffling. 

"You're already losing, Solace. Adding Nico to the game, you will only get annihilated." Hazel said. 

"The difference between you and your brother is, him, I can read like an open book." 

"So you say." Hazel said. 

"I have a poker face! Deal me in." I said. 

Few games in, I already had an even number of chips as my fiance. He was right. He could read me when I was bluffing or not. Or he just guess at random what to play. But I could also tell when he was bluffing. Each time he had a lousy hand, he would bite his lips, and play with a token. Hazel had no tells if she was bluffing or not. When finally Will lost all his tokens he went to make us some hot chocolate. He had occasionally peeked into my or Hazel's cards. I had managed to gain some tokens back from Hazel, thanks to Will's terrible poker face, but eventually we decided it was too late and we called it a night. Hazel pouted since I still had some tokens she didn't win from me. 

Will yawned as he laid in the bed next to me.

"Your sister has a serious poker face," he said.

"I wish I could say that for you." I poked his shoulder," I can't believe you managed to stay in the game for so long. You have worse poker face than Jason, and he has glasses. You can literally see his cards on his face and yet you have more revealing poker face." 

"What's my tell?"

I told him about his habit to bite his lips. 

"Well at least I don't furrow my brows and tap my legs. Also when you get a good hand you tend to purposely bite your fingernails. You make a real show of it too." Will made a point by imitating me. He took one of his hand, motioned it up and down, wiggled his fingers in my face then slowly started to put a finger in his mouth as if he's going to bite his fingernail. I covered his mouth before he could do that. We cuddled under the blanket, talking about everything and nothing at all. We teased each other, flirted and laughed in hushed voices.

I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep until Will had woken me up from ghostly nightmare. I gasped for air, still recovering from my dream of being drowned. Will hugged me tightly, and rocked me as he whispered in my ear, "you are safe, you're safe. Breathe in. And out. In. And out."

I looked around our room. Will switched on his nightstand lamp, so I could see clearly where I was. I followed Will's instructions and breathed deeply, in the rhythm he told me to. Hearing his voice, feeling his arms around me, made me feel safe and at home. When I had finally calmed down Will kissed my temple and asked me if I wanted to talk about my nightmare. I tried to remember my nightmare. I remembered cold water going in my lungs. I remembered feeling paralysed and in pain. I remembered feeling scared and alone. I remembered seeing a boy with me, under the water. He looked really young, maybe 15 or 16. His hairstyle reminded me of the lead singer of Nirvana. He looked beaten up. He was bleeding. His clothes were dirty and ripped. I had a feeling this was the same ghost that interrupted my dinner few weeks ago, with Reyna and Leo. But I didn't recognise the boy. I knew Will had a dead brother, but I already met him, and this wasn't him. I also knew Will had a big family, so if it wasn't his brother it could have been one of his cousins. I told him in detail what I saw in my dream. The kind of clothes the boy had been wearing. How his blond hair had few twigs and leaves stuck in it. How I felt. Will sat and listened patiently.

"Did he say anything?" Will asked. I shook my head.

"So you don't know anything, but his appearance?" I nodded. I didn't have a voice left in me to speak. I hated when it was a child's ghost. I wanted to cry for the boy. I got up from the bed. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Bathroom." 

When I came back to the bedroom Will was still waiting for me awake. His eyes were closing against his will, but he forced them open. He held me in the bed, and pretty soon he had fallen asleep. I on the other hand stared at the ceiling wondering who that boy was, and how did he die.

That morning I woke up to an empty bed. Will was already at work. I found a note on the fridge from Hazel that said she was out with Frank. I decided to research about the ghost. Anything that could connect that weird symbol I saw during the dinner with a missing child. I was frustrated when after hours of searching I came up empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update sooner... again sorry

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any questions leave them in comments... I'd love to hear what you guys think...
> 
> Follow me on tumblr dorkofthefandom


End file.
